


Stay Awake

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>One, two, Freddy's coming for you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Contains bloody violence, overtones of sexual violence and some fast cutting and flashes.

**Download** : (24.5MB, avi) [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?o9spgg5iqap4v9p) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/afuI9a13/Stay_Awake.html)

[Stay Awake](http://vimeo.com/84950074) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : freddy 

**Music** : Stay Awake by Suzanne Vega


End file.
